


Gloriously filthy

by dreamyafterdark



Series: Kylux Adjacents [2]
Category: Gayby (2012), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Your Bad Self - Papercut (Short Film 2010)
Genre: Blood, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Facials, Gareth Averill Has a Massive Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Nosebleed, Porn with Feelings, just saying, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyafterdark/pseuds/dreamyafterdark
Summary: Across the multiverse, Kylux will always find each other ♥Gareth Averill has a problem. When he gets nervous or excited, his skin breaks very easily, and oh how the blood flows. He loves his new job at the comic store, but how to stop himself from bleeding all over the merchandise... and his boss, Neil...





	Gloriously filthy

“Oh no, I’m so sorry…”

Gareth started to panic. He frantically searched for a handkerchief, and when he couldn’t find one, pulled his t-shirt up, tried to use the hem to wipe at Neil’s stunning, blood-splattered, and surely very, very disgusted face.

“I’m so, so…. Shit, sorry!!”

While he talked, more blood squirted from his mouth, the cut on his lip just wouldn’t stop bleeding, and it was going ev-ery-where… Gareth sobbed. What a royal disaster… He loved his new job at the comic book store, and the new owner, Neil, was so sweet, never yelled at him, not even when he nose-bled all over that comic… But this here, this was a next level fuck-up. How lucky Gareth had been that Neil didn’t run a mile when he picked up on his massive crush on him. And not only that, but, after swallowing once or twice, he had grabbed Gareth, pulled him to the side, and here they were. Passionately kissing in a store cupboard, and the next thing you know, it was all over the man’s face.  
And it just wouldn’t stop coming…

“Relax…”

Neil’s warm hand wrapped around Gareth’s pale, cold one, still trying to daub away at his face. He gently moved it back down, and… was that a smile on his lips? Those hot, full, juicy… Gareth whimpered. Oh God no, not more…

“Easy… Easy, Gareth, calm down. It’s alright…”  
“I’m disgusting…”, he whined out.  
“No, you’re not. It’s actually… a little cute.”  
“… Cute?”. Gareth’s eyes were as big as saucers. How?  
“Yeah. You know, like in manga. Nose-bleeds, when you’re excited…”

Gareth took a deep breath. Maybe it was true… Yes, it seemed like he could feel the bleeding calm down alongside his breath and his heart beat… was this how he-

“And, I mean, it was kinda my fault. I did bite your lip… sorry.”  
Neil’s hand stroked through his long, red hair, and a fast wave of excitement rushed back up, banging on the door that was his lip.

“I’m sor-“  
“Oh no, no, no… how about… I distract you? Hm?”

Neil’s hand moved down Gareth’s body, across the blood stains on his shirt, like he just didn’t care, like no matter what Gareth did, he couldn’t mess this up… Neil’s hand kept going, until it reached the bulge at the front of his jeans, and covered it, with ever so slight pressure. Gareth whimpered.

“Mmh... do you like that?”

A nod was all the redhead could produce, as Neil squeezed a little harder, then began to move his hand up and down... Gareth whimpered a series of choked and repressed moans, and while the profuse bleeding stopped, there was a pressure building up that felt like it was threatening to burst his lip wide open… his whimpers became more urgent, whining, eliciting a firm, static grip from the other man in response.

“Calm yourself. Don’t you want to be a good boy?”

Fast nodding, more whimpers. Neil tilted his head, removed his hand, stood and looked him up and down, slowly.

“Perhaps you should show me. Take your cock out, and show me how you touch it for me…”

The words were enough in themselves, but the way Neil said them doubled their effect. Deep, warm, slightly dangerous…

“Y-yes, Sir…”  
“Ah, words… very good…”

Gareth fiddled with his trousers, struggling to open them fast enough, push them down, let his cock bob free and-

“Wow…”  
“I’m sorry….”  
“Don’t be! That is… impressive…”

Neil swallowed. It was hard to look at Gareth’s borderline monster-sized cock and not imagine himself pushed down on the bed, ass in the air and- but this was not the time for that. Big-cocked men needed domination, too, sometimes. So he gave a quick snort, shook his head and cleared his throat. 

“Show me.”

Ah yes. There it was, that voice again. Gareth nodded, and wrapped his slim, long fingers around the base of his cock. Starting slowly, he worked it for Neil, felt himself falling into the warm arms of lust, felt himself enter a space free of shame or pain… But he still couldn’t look at Neil, only as far up as his shirt… and when he noticed some small blood stains near the top, a sad, pathetic noise accompanied what felt like getting hurled out lust’s arms and straight back down to-  
Blood dripping onto his hand, his cock. The damn cut on his lip had opened up again!

“Focus…”  
“I want to wash this off…”  
“No. It’s beautiful. Keep going…”  
“What-“  
“Keep *going*…”

Neil’s voice… the rasp in it… Gareth gasped, nodded, and began to move his hand faster. Neil moaned. Fuck, seriously? This was making him moan? Gareth gripped harder, pumped faster, opened his mouth as his breath was becoming short… and he finally raised up his eyes. Met those big, brown ones. Felt himself get pulled in, connected,… connected… as Neil sank to his knees, gripped his hips, hard, possessively. Kept looking at him, his voice firm.

“Come on my face. Make… it… pink…”

Gareth’s pupils supersized, and the next moment pleasure exploded inside him, sending lashes of hot cum all over Neil’s face. It felt… devouring. Like Neil was milking him somehow, bleeding him, it didn’t feel like marking him at all, but… it wasn’t pink either. In the heat of pleasure, Gareth hadn’t cared, but now that he stood gasping, he was suddenly unsure what the other man had meant… - until he opened his smirking brown eyes, lifted one of his hands off of the slim man’s hips and began to run it across his own face. Wiping up the cum, it did become a little pink, having dissolved the dried blood splatters. Neil opened his mouth, stuck out his tongue, flicked it over the cum in his hand and purred. Gareth’s eyes rolled up. He had had never even dreamt of being with someone so… he wanted to say filthy, but he felt like the point was more that it was… glorious? Gloriously filthy perhaps… But Neil wasn’t done with him yet. Brown eyes flashing, lips shaped in a wolfish smirk.

“Turn around… I going to fuck this back into you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Gareth Averill and Neil are just such funny and sweet beans. I think Neil is just employed in a comic book store in Gayby, but in this fic, I made him owner ^^


End file.
